


Procrastinator For Life

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: Nerd3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you know? Who knows you? Who do you want to know?</p><p>From the writer of the Dark Identities series and The Fight Of Dominance That Smosh Could Not Win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Nerdcubed's final 40 hours.

#### R.I.P

#### Daniel Hardcastle

#### March 23 1987- February 27 2018

# Procrastinator For Life

Hour One

Dan was reading the newspaper he had picked up earlier today, as natural he was reading the gaming section. He read silently, "The fluidity of the escalation of the tension that you and Agent Dale experience in this game is beyond the so-called masters of gaming can provide. I would even go as far to say this is the best 'originally a mod' game, even better than Garry's Mod. This is the adventure game to define all adventure games. In conclusion: Advance Of The Leather Eagle-Late entry for Best Video Game at the International Consortium of Video Game. Give Hardcastle a Connect." The window beside him was cold and predictably so. He looked further out, searching for a gap in the clouds and trying to establish a location. Eventually he found one, the not as nice part of Los Angeles, the wing was hiding Franklin's old house. Suddenly, he could hear Benedict Cumberbatch shouting on his monitor screen thing, Capaldi was never like this.(You're probably confused right now but I know that everyone can picture Sherlock running from Cybermen. You can all see it.)

Hour Four

"Good evening, world. You would think that since I'm on the world wide web, you would think I'm comfortable with the Staples Centre... Yeah, applause for location!... that wasn't a dare. This is heavy, you ever held one of these before, David Cage? I suppose that I shouldn't be getting this award, that this should go to the developers, Secret Exit, Galactic Cafe and the amazing Lucas Pope. You would think that I should give this to the fans... but you can't give this to eight million fans, I wish you could and that you could all be known for making a paraded clown stand in front of you. But let me tell you somethin', this clown was different and controversial. You can only create crowds around you if you separate from someone else's. You can't even comprehend how much I like to be Connected!"

Hour Six

She towered over him with a look in her eyes of lust and adrenaline "I saw what you said up there, especially about David Cage" She said breaking the awkward silence "Is it really you?" Dan said trembling from the one hand over his throat and the other slowly weaving through his hair. "You ain't trippin', it is me. Sarah Jordan. Anna Marks. Janet Leigh. Barbara Sugarman. Lucy Something. Natasha Romanoff. Or as you should refer to me, Scarlett Johansson." Scarlett revealingally replied "I thought it was." She then reached her hand out of his foofy hair and away from his neck, allowing him to drop down and stand eye level with her "Why I am I here, in what I would assume is your house." He questioned "There are many perks to being famous, money, publicity, coconut milk eyelash conditioner. They are good in moderation and validity. However, the perks of fame do one thing that can never be reversed" She informed while gracing her hand over the Beverly Hills skyline as if it was Sin fucking City "And?" "And one person can simply not take such a long time without the contact, the awkward moments, the common social in-adequacy." "I am just full of social in-adequacy" "Listen with your pastel blue hidden eyes, you are in Scarlett Johansson, I'm showing a side of me that you weren't expecting and I am due on set in seven and a half hours. What do you want to do?" "Can I ask what film it is?" She kissed him, the embrace left them both for some time in a state of lust. She slid he hands down his torso and zoomed around his belt. Not wanting to be out done, Dan placed both of his hands on her back and brought her closer. Immediately, Scarlett grabbed Dan's right hand and brought it down surpassing buttons and entering jeans. It was here that he made a startaling discovery: She was dripping wet. Backing away from him slowly, she whispered "I can't tell you unless you would like Captain America's shield for a face." She walked away into another room: Dan followed.

# To be continued?


	2. Post Sunrise

Hour Twenty

Ring went the telephone, ring, ring.

Hello?

Hi Daniel.

Who is this?

It's Scarlett.

Oh, okay... How did you get this number?

I've got an agent that knows another agent who... I know a lot of people okay.

Fine, fine. Why are you calling me?

All these questions man, just loosen up.

Have you been drinking?

No, not really(Massive slurp) Anyway, there's something I want to tell you.

Go ahead.

Where are you?

I'm just walking back to my hotel, bringing back a doughnut.

Are you with anyone?

No, why are you asking me this?

Well, I went to the studio today and I wont have to in the future.

What!?

They killed me off. After four films and being nominated for a fucking Oscar, they killed me in Mark's sight.

No... Who's Mark?

The guy who plays The Hulk

Oh, okay.

Daniel?

Yes?

Do you know why I wanted you so much?

No, that's what has been fucking my mind up for the last twelve hours. No, even more.

I am a big fan of yours

Really?

Yes, I am one of the six million.

Are you serious?

Yes(Massive slurp) I am. Goodbye Dan, maybe our paths will cross again.

 

Dan turned his phone off and then entered his hotel. He stayed outside to answer the phone call because he somehow felt that he had to keep himself more secretive.

 

Hour Thirty

 

A helicopter was being chased by Dan's ocean blue eyes. It seemed a bit late for a police heist. Maybe he's just been playing too much GTA-VI. He brought the curtains to a close and un buttoned his trousers. Looking down, he had noticed that he had dropped some toothpaste on his shirt, it clashed with the green and blue pattern. The green seemed to shine just a little bit more than the blue. Dan retired to the bed, where he fumbled with his glasses. It took the best part of a wasted time to make the clock be near sighted. He couldn't help noticing that the glasses expressed 12:24 on the wall opposite, it was at this point he knew he fucked up. Moving the glasses and reaching to the left, he closed his eyes and hoped for another sunrise. Stroking the light pad, the lights went down and the shadows were released.

 

Hour Thirty Two

 

Slowly, Dan felt the sheets tightening, as if someone else were lying on the bed. That someone pressed against his cheek, shaking and with heart torn voice and began to say "I don't know what I'm going to do next" Dan swallowed in fear to try and gain some composure before speaking "How did you know I was staying here?" He asked "I know your number, I knew you called for your reservation" She replied "How did you get in to my room?" "I signed an autograph for the girl at the reception." "Who knows that you're here?" "No one." "Good, it's better this way." "Daniel, with all due respect, I am wearing a blue hoodie, a polka T-Shirt, yoga pants, leather boots, socks and a pair of floral panties. I am fully prepared to take every single piece off." "What do you think I'm going to say when you say that?" He kissed her, their tongues colliding in a festival of lust and desire. Scarlett put her hands on her hips and drastically exposed the top half of her body, her firm DDs brushing against the sheets. "Wait, wait, wait!" Dan cried. Scarlett pulled her head back confused. "What?" She asked "Stand up, so you can get in the sheets." She laughed lightly "I shall never know the British mind as much as a British mind does." She stood up, allowing her to take off her boots and strip off her yoga pants. Dan threw his side of the sheets back invitingly. Simply wearing the floral panties and the darkness of the night, she ripped his boxers down his smooth legs. She straddled him, laying eye to eye and nipple to collar bone. Scarlett gently kissed him on the forehead. After gently fumbling under the sheets, Dan slowly raised his hand to both of their faces. Scarlett chuckled lustfully when she discovered what was slung across his thumb and forefinger. Dan was holding Scarlett's floral panties.

 

Hour Forty

 

He slept with his hands under her silky hair. His eyes opened cautiously to an angel. The angel said: "I'm sorry Daniel, you're competition." The bullet hit him with all the force and desire of fame and it's contributions. He lay there looking at the angel without emotion or pain. She grabbed the dressing gown off of the shooter, the blood seemed less scarring when it was covered in satin. Her and the shooter walked, still aware of the sin that they had performed like a scripted circus act. She smiled, as anyone would do when an act was that convincing and meaningful. They left the room as Mr & Mrs David Cage.


End file.
